


Boo! Ah, shit.

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, frisk is a cutie ok, i just love halloween and scarin people so this was gold, lmaoo i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surprising Sans doesn't go as planned.And, uh, Surprising Papyrus is a different story.





	Boo! Ah, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao kinda based off of this <3
> 
> https://skelimagines.tumblr.com/post/161086436237/ut-and-uf-skelebros-reacting-to-their-best-friend

You had been at the dump recently with Frisk, and your new finds were.. well.  
  
They were useless until you had washed them, but they were absolute gold to you. They were Halloween masks (which were useless until washed.. god, did they stink.) but the absolute havoc you could wreak with these things!  
  
Your first victim was poor little Sans. You, ah, sure as hell didn't want to scare Papyrus first.  ~~His teeth were sharp and you've had quite a few nightmares about those.~~

* * *

Plan: Sans was in action. You had managed to wiggle your way behind the couch, the fuzzy wolf mask that reminded you more of a puppy than anything strapped to your face. Papyrus was the first to walk through the door, stomping rather loudly throughout the house. Jeez, you could feel the vibrations through your hands..  
  
It wasn't long before he headed back out, mumbling something about Frisk and Undyne and... training? That, uh, worried you. But you were sure Frisk would be fine. They were a hardy little shit.  
  
....  
...  
..  
.  
  
Good god, when was Sans going to come through that door? How long have you been waiting here?  You thought about crawling out, but you decided not to.  
  
You were dedicated to Plan: Sans. No one, not even you, could ruin it.  
  
... Maybe that lazy fucker had been up in his room the whole time?  
  
"heya. i was wonderin' where you were."  
  
You let out a screech, startled out of your thoughts as you scrambled out of your hiding spot. You ripped off your mask, glaring at the laughing skeleton. "F-fu-fuck you, you asshole! Do you know how long I waited here to fucking scare you?!"  
  
"yea. frisk told 'e about the masks." He pulled a bottle of mustard out of his jacket. "cute mask, by the way."  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"right now?" he winked at you before he tipped his head back, squirting mustard into his mouth. You threw your hands up before you stormed away, huffing quietly.

* * *

Plan: Papyrus was spontaneous. You were going to hide in the fridge first, seeing as.. well, it would be a quicker scare!  
  
But then you decided you didn't want to be surrounded by the smell of his cooking. So, you hid in the cabinet underneath the sink with the mask that reminded you of a ghost, it's tongue hanging out and a stupid smile on it's face.  
  
You could hear Frisk's footsteps along with Papyrus's.  
  
"ALRIGHT, LITTLE HUMAN! NEXT YOU... NO! THAT IS NOT THE CORRECT WAY!"  
  
Aw, they were cooking! You could imagine Frisk's scrunched up little face as they glared back at Papyrus and kept on doing.. well, whatever they were doing. You kinda wanted to join them!  
  
But you had to stick to Plan: Papyrus..  
  
... ah, screw it. You took the mask off, bursting out of the cabinet. "Hey! Can I join you guys?"  
  
Well, then. Frisk nearly fell off their stool and Papyrus let out a little "NYAAH!", his hand flying to his chest. He turned to you after a moment, his hands balled up into fists.  
  
"HUMAN! I... DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE THERE!"


End file.
